wizarding_elitefandomcom-20200213-history
Barataria Bayou Charter
Location: Barataria, LA, USA Founded: 1715 Dean: Azima Dadatakura History Originally founded in 1715 by three African sisters (Akur, Atung, Akimi Dadatakura), who had escaped the bounds of muggle slave owners. The location was a safe haven protecting the high numbers of young African witches and wizards who had been sold or born into slavery, like a protective orphanage. The sisters would train and teach the children they protected, this is how the school began. Barataria enjoys the distinction of being both the oldest, continuously-operating primarially African-American school in the United States, both magical, and muggle. Convinced that the education of all young people was essential, no matter the colour of their skin, to the development of a civilized, spiritual and just society, the sisters influenced culture and learning in the southern United States by providing an exceptional education for its women. A Barataria Bayou education is rooted in the tradition of formation and innovation. It provides a nurturing environment for the learning and development of the whole person, based on a sound foundation of values drawn from the vision and philosophy of those sisters so long ago, founders of the school. The Barataria Bayou Charter is dedicated to the moral, spiritual, intellectual and social growth of each individual, and these values are validated by their educational approach. The Barataria tradition holds many United States firsts in its dedication to the growth of individuals, including the first female apothracary, first witch to contribute a book of literary merit, first free school and first retreat center for slaves, first classes for female African-American slaves, free women of color and Native Americans. In the region, Barataria provided the first center of social welfare in the Mississippi Valley, first boarding school in Louisiana and the first school of magic in the Southern United States. Grounds The school is located deep in the Barataria Bayou, surrounded by swamp. The school it self a large rambling southern plantation, though appears to just be a little hermit shack to onlooking muggles. There is a small field students are able to practice flying, or just relax in behind the school, and it is quite common to find the schools large albino alligator slumbering out in the sun there. Curriculum The Barataria curriculum is much like those of other magical schools, with a few small deviations : their core studies are magics in Charms, Voodoo, Divination, and Transfiguration. However, there are extensive programs in other subjects such as Potions, Dueling, and History, along with various others. The school prides it self on it keeping its African heritage, with keeping African Voodoo as a staple point in its educational offerings. Students are required to take classes in the core subjects until passing their OWL level examinations, but are free to choose what other subjects they wish to pursue. Core Classes: *Charms *Voodoo *History of Magic *Divination *Transfiguration Elective classes: *Ancient Studies *Apparition *Art *Arithmancy *Astronomy *Dark Arts *Ghoul Studies *Healing Magics *Herbology *Nature Magics *Potions *Rituals & Curses *Shamanism *Study of Ancient Runes Deans Dean: Akima Dadatakura Former Deans *Akur, Atung, Akimi Dadatakura: 1715-1730 *Akimi Dadatakura: 1731-1741 *Priestess Abacha : 1742-1762 *Sani Dadatakura : 1763-1777 *Muriel Johnathan: 1778-1799 *Priestess Babangida: 1800-1833 *Priestess Babangida II: 1833-1859 *Priestess Dadatakura: 1859-1876 *Mona Yaradua: 1876-1890 *Belle Ballo: 1891-1915 *Star Johnson : 1916-1930 *Priestess Babangida: 1930 - 1937 *Charice Labou: 1938-1956 *Priestess Abacha: 1957-1983 *Remmy Bonhomme: 1984-1997 *Priestess Dadatakura: 1998-2009 *Akima Dadatakura: 2009-Present